Various kinds of information is provided through an information communications network, such as the Internet, and various recommender systems have been developed in order to provide information that matches an user. For example, in a collaborative filtering system, each user is provided with information related to a similar user, for example, information on products purchased by the similar user. Similarities between users are calculated on the basis of a distance between feature data (e.g., feature vector) of each user.